The present disclosure relates generally to clips and more particularly to clips for use with cables associated with portable personal electronic devices.
There are an increasing number of various portable electronic devices being carried by persons for listening, recording, communicating, and other functions. Often, such devices can be used with earpieces interconnected with the devices by cables. These cables typically include a plug attached to the device at one terminal end and earpieces connected at another terminal end. The earpieces may be simultaneously mounted in or on both of a user's ears, and in some cases only one of the earpieces is used. Thus the unused earpiece and associated cable can dangle uncomfortably so as to create an obstruction.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide for management of such a dangling earpiece.